Gavelmas
by axisofsymmetry
Summary: Just some fun between Wes and Thad and Wes' gavel. M for sex.


**Okay...this started out as a chat RP between me and Wes (LeoChris here on FFNet...he insisted that telling everyone he's LeoChris64 on Tumblr was weird and random even though everyone does it but anyway). I converted it to paragraphs...and we did this like a month ago and I am just now posting it because I'm slow...Anyway. It's not very Christmasy but it's fun...so...yeah. Enjoy and happy holidays.**

* * *

><p>"So, <em>Wes<em>. finally joined Facebook, I see." Thad leaned against the doorway of Senior Commons, watching Wes as he typed on his laptop.

"Of course, Thad," Wes scoffed. "You've been so pushy about it. Something about The Warblers becoming more in tune with technology..."

"You _know_ I arrange every song on my computer and it _always_sounds awesome so I don't see why it was such a big deal," Thad said carelessly.

"What?" Wes asked in surprise. "You mean our sound isn't 100% pure a capella?"

Thad raised an eyebrow. "Wes. Seriously." He sighed. "How many times do I have to go over this. I arrange the _sheet music_."

Wes let out a relieved breath. "You almost gave me a heart attack there, Mr. Bishop."

Thad just let out another long world-weary sigh. "Wes...you never listen to me."

"And I still haven't legally designed a respondent for me in case of illness," Wes continued, not listening to Thad as usual. "I'm hesitating between you, my parents, and well... Gavel."

"My _goodness_, Wes! I thought you'd decided on David _ages _ago!" Thad exclaimed.

"I did," Wes said bluntly. "Then David and I broke up."  
>He says I'm emotionally dependent on Bangy..."<p>

"Well, you _are_," Thad said, sitting down beside Wes on the large sofa. "But still, this has happened like ten times—"

"I am _not_!" Wes interrupted, fire in his eyes. "Naming your gavel and treating it like a sentient being is perfectly normal behaviour!" He looked down. "... but in the meantime, David doesn't want to speak to me."

Thad rolled his eyes, and bit back his retort that no, naming one's gavel and treating it like a sentient being was not, in fact, normal. "Do you want me to go talk to him? _Again_?

Wes hesitated. "I'm... uncertain at this point. I'm not sure he's the right fit for me anymore. We have...diverging interests."

If Thad kept rolling his eyes like this, he'd be stuck permanently looking up."Yeah, just like last month. And the previous month." He stopped while he was ahead, afraid of Wes hitting him. "Alright, Wes. Here's what you're gonna do: Take a break from David. And not one of those puny week-long breaks. Take about a month. And _then_decide whether or not you want to make it permanent."

"Yes. I see how that could work," Wes pondered. "But I suppose... maybe I _am_becoming a little too over reliant on my gavel..."

"Ya think?" Thad was bad at tact. Fortunately, Wes was used to it, being his friend since their freshman year together.

"Perhaps, slightly yes. But... it's... so much fun. It has many usages. You should... try it out once."

Thad raised an eyebrow. "...what exactly are you insinuating, Wesley?"

At this, Wes looked down a little shyly. "Well that, in addition to restoring order during a chaotic meeting, the gavel can also be used to procure one... some... pleasure, my dear Thad, that's what I'm saying."

"...do we need to get in a room together and bang this out?" Thad said after a moment, infusing humor into the situation that he knew no one would understand.

"If you want... it might... help me get my mind off David. And like I said, I'm sure you'd like it."

Thad pretended to think about it. "Hmm...you make a strong case...Well, I suppose I'll do anything for a friend in need."

"Why, you are a true friend Thad. Remind me to move you up from ''polite generic Christmas card'' to ''personalized Christmas card'' this year."

Thad gasped. "Really? I've been waiting for a personalized card from you since freshman year!"

"Consider it done, Mr. Bishop." He grinned, and stood up, tucking his laptop under his arm. "Shall we adjourn to a more private room to continue our discussion?"

"Oh, yes," Thad agreed and stood up as well. They walked to Wes' dorm in amiable silence. They entered the room and Wes busied himself with putting his laptop on his desk, just the way he liked it.

Thad took a moment to look around before daintily sitting on the bed. "Won't you join me?"

Wes turned to Thad and smiled. "Of course I will. Do you mind if I make myself more... comfortable?" Without waiting for an answer—it was _his_dorm after all—he took off his shoes and tie, then sat next to Thad.

"You wouldn't mind if I did the same?" Thad asked. He was already taking off his tie and blazer, and he threw them to the ground carelessly.

"Oh of course not, my dearest Thad." He mimicked Thad and also took off his blazer, tossing it neatly onto the computer chair. He sat back, resting his weight on the heels of his hands. "So... we haven't talked lately... how's life?

"Life? It's..." He started unbuttoning his shirt, but his attention was on Wes' face. "It's been good. How about you?"

"Oh you know, same old same old... I finally asked Blaine to stop spreading around the disinformation that I had a girlfriend. That... confused poor Kurt." He started taking off his shirt as well. "I do have to say, Thad, that I've always thought Dalton overheated."

"I know. They keep this place far more warm than it needs to be. Although Blaine obviously threw you under the bus so he could have Kurt all to himself. When all this time our orgies could have involved him!" He exclaimed, and slipped his shirt off, the white fabric sliding smoothly off his shoulders and onto the floor with his other clothes. As soon as he was free of the shirt his hands moved to Wes' pants to unbutton them.

"Perhaps they understand... the psyche of teenage boys," Wes said thoughtfully. "I mean, if the heat makes us take of our clothes _here_rather than at Crawford...they avoid scandal." He mused on that for a moment, then grabbed Thad's pants and started working on them. "Orgy planning is one of my favorite council-related activities, I must admit."

"Not that I'd go to Crawford anyway." Thad stood up, bringing Wes with him so that they could both step out of their pants. "When's the next orgy, by the way?"

Wes lowered Thad's pants completely, leaving the boy in his briefs for the time being. "That depends on if we win or lose the next competition. I saw this as a means of providing motivation for the troops. Besides, Blaine has decided he and Kurt would sit this one out... I'm trying to convince him to rethink this foolish decision. I'm sure Kurt would love it."

Once Thad's pants were off he sat back down on the bed, a move that Wes followed. "I'm pretty sure Blaine hasn't even _told _Kurt about our orgies. What kind of boyfriend is he? Doesn't he realize how great orgies are, _especially_when you're in a relationship?

"I thought we voted that participation in the orgies was mandatory to get solos... Does Blaine really want to stop Kurt from getting his moment?" He trailed off, pressing his hands to Thad's chest and running them along his skin. "Now, Thad, I have to say...you've built on some muscles, it seems. Have you been working out?"

Thad smirked, glad that Wes was appreciative of his body. "Not exactly. I've started dancing, and it seems to be working really well. Are you still riding horses?" He moved a hand along the muscles of Wes' arm."

"Of course," he confirmed and nodded. "How else would I play croquet? Now then... shall I...introduce you to the gavel more intimately today?"

"Oh, yes! That was the intent all along!" He lay back on the bed to get more comfortable.

Wes stood up with an uncharacteristic smile, gently lifting Thad's legs up in order to take off his underwear. He tossed them aside and took hold of Thad's hips, pulling him further to the edge of the bed. He got on his knees, eyeing Thad hungrily. "Alright Thad, I shall prepare you..." He leaned forward and licked at Thad's hole, inserting his tongue deep in Thad's ass.

Thad let out a moan and a laugh. "Did you have to start with that?"

''Well, you need to be prepared. And simply lubing you is boring.'' replied Wes with a smirk, pulling away for a moment so that he could properly answer Thad.

"Fine, fine. Do what you must." He lay back again, allowing Wes to do whatever he wanted.

''Oh don't act like you don't enjoy it, Thaddy,'' Wes chuckled. He moved back in, licking and sucking at Thad's hole once again, thrusting his tongue in deep. Thad let out a few quiet moans every now and then; the wet friction of Wes' tongue inside of him was quite pleasurable. After a few minutes, he removed his tongue and inserted his index finger, thrusting into Thad gently. "Do you like that? this is only the beginning."

"I don't know why you have to prepare me for a _gavel_is all," Thad said a bit breathlessly, pushing down on Wes' finger. "After all, the handle is pretty thin."

''It's really not how big it is, Mr. Bishop, it's how you use it,'' answered the Asian boy with a laugh. ''There's a reason I've been using Bangy for so long. Besides, I like having my fingers inside you.'' With that statement, he pushed another finger inside. ''You're all warm.''

Thad let out another moan then immediately rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm warm, Wes. I'm a human, whose normal temperature is 98 degrees. Are you gonna fuck me or keep teasing me?"

''I'm not gonna fuck you, Bangy is. Maybe not this one, though...'' He said, gesturing to the one he had in his hands earlier. He removed his fingers from Thad and instead walked to his cupboard. After a moment of rifling through things, he took out another gavel, with a handle twice the normal size. ''Meet... the sex-gavel.'' He walked back to Thad and gently inserted it into the boy's entrance without waiting for a response.

Thad arched up in shock. "Jesus, that's fucking cold! Where the hell did you get that from, anyway?"

''It's custom-made. For my needs. Just give it time... you'll get used to it.'' He gently started moving the gavel, thrusting it in and out shallowly.

"So...this gavel...has been inside of you," Thad said slowly, working that out in his mind. He was working very hard to keep his voice even, which was a difficult feat considering he could feel every textural design, every bump and groove of the gavel.

''Yes... but don't worry. It's clean. And I'm clean. Besides... you've been inside me before, haven't you? During the orgies... Just relax, let it take over.'' He continued working the gavel with one hand, thrusting it a bit deeper with every movement, while his other hand wandered up Thad's soft skin, trailing up to the boy's nipples and squeezing them a bit between his fingers.

"I wasn't worried about uncleanliness," Thad said, before breaking off in a moan. "I was...just trying to figure out...why the idea is so hot..."

''I guess it's because it's something I don't share with a lot of people," Wes said thoughtfully, his hand trailing back down Thad's torso. "You're...actually, you're the first one. David was offered, but he declined.'' Wes hand moved from Thad's chest to his own torso, and slipped into his boxers. He pumped at his own cock, letting out a soft moan. Just the sight of Thad being fucked by _his_gavel turned him on. ''Hang on just one sec... I'll toss those aside.'' He removed his hand from his underwear, and slipped out of them. They dangled from Wes' fingers by the waistband. ''Unless... you want to use them to bite down?''

Thad's eyes widened momentarily at the offer. How was it that Wes managed to be perfectly clinical in everything he did, but somehow make everything way sexier than it should be? That was something that Thad had never understood, and still didn't understand. But he shook his head regardless. "Not this time. Just...keep going." His eyes trailed down to Wes' dick. What a wonderful view.

''As you wish,'' answered Wes before throwing his underwear in the pile with the rest of the discarded clothing. Then, before returning to his position near the gavel, he leaned down and gave Thad's cock a squeeze and a couple licks. Then, he went back to his original position, and pushed the gavel even further in the other boy's ass. ''It's... a different experience, wouldn't you agree?'' Pulling back slightly, he twisted it around a bit, full circle, before pushing it back in.

"Definitely different," Thad agreed, arching up when Wes pushed it back in. "But no less pleasurable. In fact...it's quite enjoyable." He let out a soft moan and his right hand moved down to his cock, while he gripped the bedsheets with his left.

''I'm glad you see it this way, my dear friend,'' stated Wes with a laugh. ''Do you... want me to go harder? Faster? Deeper? All of the above?'' He did all of the aforementioned, without really waiting for an answer, determined to bring Thad to climax.

Thad let his head fall back and a loud moan escape his lips, loud enough that the people in neighboring rooms might hear. "All of the above," he gasped, even though that's exactly what Wes already did. The pace of his hand on his cock sped up, and he could feel the pressure in his lower abdomen that meant he was getting close already.

Hearing Thad's moans was such a turn on for Wes, who at that moment decided to go all out, really going as fast, hard and as deep as he could, vowing to not relent until Thad had reached orgasm ''You make the sweetest sounds when you moan. Come for me. Come for Bangy.''

And with Wes' words echoing in his mind, he couldn't keep it back anymore. He quickened the pace of his hand, pushes down on the gavel, and let out a loud moan, spilling over and into his hand and on his torso, and everything went white for a moment while he was lost in pleasure.

Wes watched in a weird mix of amazement and pride as Thad reached orgasm. Once the other boy's peak has passed, he gently and slowly retracted the gavel, watching as Thad's eyes became clearer, the lust fading, as his eyes followed Wes' every movement. Walking up to the boy, he kissed him on the lips, gently, then ran a hand across Thad's chest, catching some sperm on the tips of his fingers. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked at a finger with a small smile, noticing that Thad was staring. ''So... how was it Thad, did you like it?'' Wes' other hand was still absentmindedly stroking his dick, as he hasn't yet had the opportunity to come.

Thad's eyes caught the sight of Wes stroking himself. "It was amazing," he said softly, and pushed himself up into a sitting position, eyes still locked on Wes' dick. He licked his lips automatically. "Would you mind if I...?"

''Oh by all means, go ahead. I'd love it if you would.'' Taking the opportunity to steal another kiss from Thad , letting his tongue briefly swipe into his mouth, Wes then stepped up next to him, positioning his penis near the other boy's mouth

Thad grinned, licked his lips again, and took Wes' cock into his mouth completely, in one swift move, his lips tight around the base of it. Wes immediately moaned once his cock entered the heat of Thad's mouth, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards Thad watched Wes' reaction through his eyelashes, appreciation shining in his eyes.

.''Oh yeah... Thad... please.'' He gently ran his hands through Thad's hair, waiting for the smaller boy to suck the come out of him.

Thad hummed around Wes' cock, and started moving, bobbing his head to create the friction Wes so obviously needed. He let his tongue wander, tracing the veins and lines and small imperfections that made Wes absolutely perfect.

Wes was literally transported to heaven by Thad's action, he started moaning louder, and more frequently. The other boy was doing an excellent job with his mouth. ''Urgh... gonna... come... soon. Either pull out or... take it...THAD!'' That was all the warning he gave before coming into Thad's mouth, and Thad swallowed around Wes' dick, getting everything out of it that he could. He swallowed and swallowed until Wes was more than spent and his dick went soft in his mouth. When he pulled his mouth away, he just grinned his cheeky grin up at Wes, and wiped the bit of come from the corner of his mouth that managed to escape.

''Snack of champions, as they say hey?'' Wes let out a tired laugh, as he scooted Thad over and lay down next to him, kissing him gently, swallowing any remnants of come he could find in the other boy's mouth. ''Thank you... for this...I had a wonderful time. You...'' he clearly hesitated, but continued anyhow, ''You can stay the night if you want... and you know, you can always come back for more... gavel action.'' He let out a laugh, realizing how ridiculous that must sound.

Thad chuckled. "Thank you. I just might take you up on that offer." He smiled and rested a hand on Wes' chest, feeling his heartbeat as it slowed to a normal pace. "And thanks for inviting me to do this. I think we both needed it."

Wes smiled softly, his arms circling Thad's body, forming a tight embrace. ''Hey, what are friends for? Though I have to say, I think you just moved up one more step on the Christmas cards ladder.''


End file.
